Jejune, Justin, and Me, January
by Peace-Love-Read
Summary: Welcome to the intersting life of January Carerra. Just an above-average girl who knows, and tries to avoid Justin Bieber. She neither likes nor dislikes him, but he is head over heels. Or is he? Will the two realize their feelings for each other?


**Woo! Intro chapter of this new story! Hope you like, please review and I'll write more chapters!**

_January_

"Hurry up, Audrey!" I hollered into my sister's office. "Reagan and I simply have to get to the movie theater or we'll simply die!" My best friend, Reagan Sombers, made choking noises with me, like we were about to die. "You guys just have to be patient. I just need to file these papers for Justin, and we'll be on our way. Give me ten minutes." Audrey said this calmly, but I could tell she was really annoyed. I decided to let her finish, and _then _force my older sister to drive me and Reagan to the movies.

"C'mon Reagalito," I said," let's let the nice lady work in peace. Besides, we've wanted to go check out the new dance studio."

"Don't break anything!" Audrey warned, but we were already out the door.

Let me just take this next second and explain to you who's who in my life. My name is January Carrera and I am 16 years old. My twenty-seven year old sister, Audrey, tells me I act like Eloise (or sometimes Junie B. Jones) and should grow up. My mom calls it young at heart. I can act mature if I want to, but where's the fun in that? Audrey lives with her husband, Jason, in a condo in Beverly Hills. Jason is the president of this huge recording company, so he gets like a ton of money. Me? I live in a two-story regular house with my mom, dad, and eight-year-old sister, Heather. We live in Los Angeles. Yeah, they actually have normal neighborhoods. So, I'm pretty much away from the glitz and glam. Well, except when Audrey brings me (and usually Reagan) to work with her.

Audrey works at Island Jam Recording Studio, the recording company Jason owns. She files papers and stuff, and is rarely near any celebrities. All the recording studios aren't very near her office. So most of the time, we remain ungraced by the presence of the superstars here in Hollywood. Except for one. Well, before I address that, I should probably fill you in about my best friend, Reagan Sombers. We've been best friends since preschool. She's crazy, funny and sarcastic. We also love the same music; Coldplay, The Beatles, The Fray and Maroon 5. Don't get us wrong; we still like some pop music. Jason Derulo's a cool guy. Especially after you meet him on the way to the bathroom and you and your best friend harmonize to Do You Remember with him. It's a long story.

Anyway, Reagan's awesome. We live next door to each other, so we are around each other all the time. She's like my sister. Except we look nothing alike. My skin's a nice cream color, hers is dark caramel. I have wavy, reddish-brownish hair. Reagan straightens hers, and it's black. I'm 5'4, she's 5'8. But like I said, we could be sisters. Twins if you have bad eyesight.

So we're walking down the hallway trying to find the dance studio, and guess who happens to show up? Mr. Faggot himself. Justin Idiotic Bieber. Reagan sees me roll my eyes so she says, "It's okay Jan. Just keep walking, and don't make eye contact."

And so we're walking down a pretty much empty hallway, praying Justin doesn't notice us. Our prayers were not answered. He saw us. I guess we should've expected it, but hey, we're hopeful girls.

"Heeyyy ladies," he began.

**Justin**

I really never understood why Reagan and January didn't like me. They always tried their best to ignore, but they were always fairly polite. Most girls are either love me to death or hate me and want to lead me to death. I've never met anyone in between. So whenever I saw them, I just turned up my charm and hoped for the best. I usually got the worst. I talked to Usher about them, but he didn't care. He told me not to care. But I do care, I like them both. But not in a love way. They just seem interesting. I never told them this; I just acted like an idiot around 'em. So when I saw them walking past me, what did I do? Said hi.

"So what's up?" I heartily asked.

"The sky, clouds and various flying objects." Reagan replied emotionlessly.

"Ooh, harsh," I said obnoxiously, and started laughing. For some reason, both of them always manage to make me nervous. While I was thinking about this, the girls started singing a verse of Heartless. Something about being cold like winter breeze that blew, yo. They were pretty good, but they had walked past me and headed toward the dance studio.

"Hey, wait!" I called after them. "You have nice voices!" They didn't turn around. I sighed and kept walking. Would we ever be friends?


End file.
